Thundercats Ho! - The Movie
|running time = 91 minutes |catalogue number = LR2242 |rating = }}Thundercats Ho! - The Movie is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Lorimar Home Video on 16th November 1987. Description A Rankin/Bass Production The ThunderCats are back, in an all new epic adventure. Another thrilling adventure for the ThunderCats, when they stage a daring rescue attempt that tests them to their ultimate limits. After the destruction of Thundera, Mumm-Ra discovers that three Thundarians have survived and are living in pece with their rescuers, the Berbils. Mumm-Ra enlists Hammerhand and his wicked crew to capture them, and uses his new captives to lure the Thundercats to the one place that will rob them of their powers – Fire Rock Mountain. Determined to save their fellow countrymen, the Thundercats rise to the challenge – but is the challenge too great? Trivia * This movie version of ThunderCats - HO combined all the five episodes of the same name which were the only thing that British audiences were shown beyond the first season. * In the opening theme song, the shot of Panthro using his nunchucks is cut out entirely instead of being substituted with a shot without a weapon, so the second "ThunderCats are loose" line is omitted. Credits © 1985 Telepictures Corporation, All Rights Reserved. ThunderCats and ThunderCats Characters are Trademarks of Telepictures corporation. Copyright Distributed Worldwide by Telepictures Corportation. Packaging Design © 1987. Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Lorimar-Telepictures logo (1987-1989) * ThunderCats intro with ThunderCats Ho! The Movie title card * Start of ThunderCats Ho! The Movie (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of ThunderCats Ho! The Movie (1986) * ThunderCats closing credits * Rankin Bass Animated Entertainment from Lorimar-Telepictures logo (1987-1989) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Goofs * Some frames of the episode title cards fading out are visible in between the actual episodes. Trailers and info Gallery ThunderCats HO - The Movie (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine ThunderCats HO - The Movie (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Thundercats Ho - The Movie (UK VHS 1987) title card.jpeg|Title card ThunderCats HO - The Movie (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with No Trailer ThunderCats HO - The Movie (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987 (2).png Thundercats-Ho-The-Movie.jpg Thundercats-HO-The-Movie-VHS-Retro-Video-_57.jpg Thundercats-Ho-The-Movie-Vintage-VHS-_57.jpg Thundercats-Ho-The-Movie-Vintage-VHS-_57 (1).jpg Thundercats-VHS-Video-Collection-_57 (5).jpg A1KVtcvSeBL. AC SL1500 .jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:ThunderCats Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Movies Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Karl-Lormair Home Video Category:Telepictures Corporation Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Lorimar Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:United States low pitch tone releases Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers